<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearts of Gold by hangmans_joke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017468">Hearts of Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangmans_joke/pseuds/hangmans_joke'>hangmans_joke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Makes You (Us) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Geralt is still a Witcher, Jaskier makes a podcast, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangmans_joke/pseuds/hangmans_joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие происходит в тех же условиях, что и Bones of Metal. Будущий сборник драбблов.<br/>Может быть, меньше экшна, больше стекла или наоборот или все вместе, смешать, но не взбалтывать. А еще тройнички и эксперименты.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Makes You (Us) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hjertestarter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Почему ты… в очках? — Геральт чуть наклонил голову вбок.</p><p>— О, ты заметил. Тебе нравится? Это классная фирма, не самая популярная, стоила не очень дорого, но оправа отличная, правда?</p><p>Геральт протянул руку, и Лютик покорно дал ему рассмотреть новые очки.</p><p>— Они настоящие, — удивленно сказал Геральт.<br/>
— И стоили самых настоящих денег, — в тон ему произнес Лютик. — Представляешь? Я думал, они возьмут наличными из «Монополии».<br/>
— Зачем тебе очки?<br/>
— Ну, как выяснилось, у меня не стопроцентное зрение. Из-за сотрясений, наверно, — пожал плечами Лютик, нацепил очки обратно и подмигнул Геральту. — Ну так как, нравится? Сейчас я тебе еще вторую оправу покажу.</p><p>Геральт почти неуловимо изменился в лице. Лютик давно научился различать все эти микрогримасы и смазанные выражения, а потому опустил руки, потянувшись было в ящик стола за вторым футляром.</p><p>— Геральт.<br/>
— Тебе идут эти очки, — ровным голосом сказал Геральт и развернулся, чтобы уйти.</p><p>Лютик поморщился и ухватил его за запястье, потянул к себе обратно, заставляя повернуться лицом.</p><p>— Будешь дуться?<br/>
— Я не дуюсь, — возразил Геральт. И, тем не менее, он смотрел на очки на переносице Лютика так, словно те причиняли ему боль. Или нанесли оскорбление, которое можно было смыть только кровью — как в любовных романах, где требовалось швырнуть перчатку в лицо обидчика и вызвать на дуэль.<br/>
— А выглядишь так, будто обиделся.<br/>
— Все в порядке.</p><p>Только Геральт, пожалуй, мог сказать это так, что всем вокруг становилось понятно, что все настолько не в порядке, насколько это вообще было возможно.</p><p>— Ты в очередной раз вспомнил о том, что я простой смертный?<br/>
— Лютик.<br/>
— Хмм.</p><p>Геральт возмущенно поднял глаза. Лютик поймал его взгляд, добившись, наконец, хоть какой-то реакции, и погладил большим пальцем его запястье. Геральт же тут же посмотрел в сторону и потянул руку, высвобождаясь.</p><p>— Вперед, — Лютик выпустил его руку и вернулся обратно к себе за стол, подвигая ноутбук ближе к краю. — Ты знаешь, что я думаю. А как закончишь, найдешь меня тут, у меня завал.</p><p>Геральт дошел до двери. Лютик даже услышал, как он положил ладонь на ручку, потому что язычок замка едва слышно царапнул по двери. И остановился. Лютик продолжил печатать — это не у него были проблемы с эмоциями, он мог говорить о своих чувствах сколько угодно и делал это довольно часто, вне зависимости от того, хотели ли его слышать.</p><p>Но Геральт все-таки ушел. Лютик покосился на приоткрытую дверь, услышал шум кофе-машины, отодвинулся от стола и покрутился на стуле. Потом решительно встал и пошел на кухню. Ну, хотя бы кто-то из них должен был вести себя как взрослый.</p><p>— Будешь гордо страдать в одиночестве, а потом уедешь на месяц на Скеллиге? — Лютик подвинул к себе чашку, которая стояла перед Геральтом и сделал глоток. — Гхх, слишком сладко.</p><p>Геральт чуть приподнял плечи. Он действительно выглядел уставшим и расстроенным. Лютик посмотрел на плиту и подоконник — в кастрюлях лежали травы, какие-то части тел монстров, порошки, на доске размораживался чей-то мозг. Наккера? Лютик почувствовал подступающую к горлу тошноту и отвернулся.</p><p>— Чувствую себя как в плохом хорроре, — Лютик вернул чашку, положил свою ладонь поверх ладони Геральта и постучал пальцами по столу. — И одновременно мелодраме.<br/>
— Это не тебе нужно смириться с…<br/>
— Каждый раз, когда ты сваливаешь охотиться за какой-нибудь тварью в другой город или в горы или не выходишь на связь, потому что проебал телефон, пока дрался с бесом или кикиморами, каждый раз, я думаю, что я тебя потерял. «Ведьмаки уходят только на вечный покой», — зло передразнил его Лютик. Геральт сжал чашку. — Какой заказ будет последним, Геральт? Мы не говорили о том, как я тащил тебя по тому проклятому лесу до Плотвы. И ты знаешь, прекрасно знаешь, что мне снятся кошмары, где ты… где ты не начинаешь дышать. Где я не могу вытащить тебя из озера. И… помолчи, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что ты думаешь, что мне будет лучше без тебя. Безопаснее, спокойнее, вот эта вся чепуха, которую ты вбил себе в голову. И я знаю, что ты боишься.</p><p>Чашка треснула, Геральт отдернул руку, отодвинувшись резко от стола, чтобы кофе не пролился ему на домашние джинсы. На Лютика он так и не посмотрел.</p><p>— Да, я не буду жить лишнюю сотню лет как чародей. И со мной может случится что угодно. И это мой собственный, слышишь, мой собственный выбор. Ты не можешь делать его за меня, потому что это моя жизнь. Ты можешь выбрать только, провести отведенное мне время со мной или без меня.</p><p>Лютик перевел дыхание, а потом встал и вытащил из-под раковины новую тряпку, выкинул осколки чашки в помойку и вытер пролившуюся на стол и на пол жидкость.</p><p>— Думаю, что тебе стоит выбрать провести их со мной, — тихо добавил Лютик и легко пнул Геральта в голень. Тот все еще сидел как каменный: смотрел в пространство, чуть прикрыв глаза, и о чем-то думал.</p><p>Молчание затягивалось. Лютик чуть запрокинул голову, потому глаза вдруг зажгло непрошеными слезами. Он кашлянул, неловко потер ладони друг о друга и направился в сторону гостиной. Геральт в последний момент ухватил его за руку, дернул на себя, усадил к себе на колени и все также молча уткнулся в шею, сжимая бока.</p><p>Лютик очень осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по его плечам — разглаживая помятую рубашку, убрал прицепившуюся о куда-то нитку и прикрыл глаза. Геральт размеренно дышал ему в шею, касался кожи носом, щекой и губами, мял в кулаках футболку.</p><p>Лютик ощутил чувство вины — как люди могли столь отвратительно относиться к Геральту на протяжении стольких лет? Как он мог обречь Геральта на жизнь без себя? Это показалось вдруг таким нечестным, таким эгоистичным. Таким же эгоистичным, как желание Геральта оградить себя от возможных страданий, оборвав их общение. И Геральт же пытался. Лютик задумчиво скользнул пальцами по седым волосам, расчесывая пряди, навалился на Геральта, погладил подушечкой пальцев за ухом и закрыл глаза.</p><p>— У меня нога затекла, — пробормотал Лютик, дернувшись, очнувшись от полудремы. Сколько они так просидели? Час? Полчаса?<br/>
— Мм.<br/>
— О, оно живое и разговаривает.</p><p>Геральт больно вжал пальцы ему под ребра. Лютик заныл, попытавшись слезть с его коленей, но онемевшая нога подвернулась, и он едва не упал. Геральт его, разумеется, поймал.</p><p>— Стол сломается, — предупредил Лютик, не особо сопротивляясь, когда Геральт его легко поднял под мышки и на него усадил. Геральт прорычал ему в шею что-то неразборчивое, коротко прикусил кожу на ключице, оттянул ворот футболки, скользя зубами по коже, и Лютик зашипел, сжимая Геральту волосы на затылке и оттягивая от себя. — Стол. Сломается. Завтракать будешь на подоконнике?</p><p>Геральт недовольно мотнул головой, посмотрел Лютику в глаза — узкие кошачьи зрачки расширились, занимая почти всю радужку, и Лютик, не выдержав, коротко его поцеловал в губы. Геральт подхватил его под задницу и, не отпуская, донес до спальни, опустил на кровать и, нахмурившись, снял с него очки, положив на столик рядом.</p><p>Лютик обхватил его ногами за бедра, скрестив лодыжки, дернул за воротник рубашки на себя, не обращая внимание на треск ткани, и поцеловал Геральта еще раз, прикусывая губу почти до крови, с наслаждением чувствуя, как тот вздрогнул от мимолетного ощущения боли, скользнул языком в его рот, проходясь по небу и кромке зубов, прихватил зубами язык, оттянул от себя за волосы и мокро лизнул приоткрытые губы и щеку.</p><p>Геральт сосредоточенно принялся его раздевать — стянул футболку, вытряхнул почти что из домашних штанов, жадно дотрагиваясь до кожи, оттянул резинку трусов, накрывая ладонью полувозбужденный член. Лютик выдохнул. Геральт вскинул на него глаза, погладил большим пальцем по губам и протолкнул пальцы ему в рот. Погладил по языку, чуть надавливая — ровно в той степени, чтобы у Лютика мозги отключились сразу. И рот наполнился слюной. Геральт размазал ее ему по губам, вытянув пальцы, мазнул по подбородку.</p><p>Лютик поймал его за запястье, провел языком от ладони до кончика указательного пальца, мягко обхватил губами, прикусил, потер языком, глядя Геральту в глаза. Его зрачки, казалось, пульсировали, но так медленно — в такт его ведьмачьему сердцебиению. Геральт выпрямился, пересел Лютику между ног, расстегнул свои джинсы, спуская их до бедер, и подался вперед, обхватывая ладонью оба их члена. Лютик закусил губу, приподняв голову, глядя как в его кулаке скользят, исчезая и появляясь, покрасневшие от прилива крови головки. И вскинул бедра. Геральт положил ладонь ему на левое бедро, нажимая, не давая двигаться, чуть прищурился, разглядывая, и плотнее сжал ладонь.</p><p>Лютик вытянулся на кровати, чувствуя спиной собравшееся складками одеяло и покрывало, вздрагивая, когда Геральт проезжался членом по его члену, и резковато выдыхая, стоило ему ускорить движения ладонью.</p><p>По виску вниз щекотно скатилась капля пота — Лютик мотнул головой, тут же чувствуя, как взмокли на затылке волосы. Геральт даже не разделся. Лютик бездумно смотрел на выбившиеся из хвоста светлые пряди на темной рубашке и постанывал на выдохе, вздрагивая и сжимая коленями его бока. Геральт опустил вторую руку, скользя теперь обеими ладонями по их членам. Лютик перевел взгляд вниз — на задравшуюся на животе рубашку Геральта и еще ниже, бездумно следя за его руками.</p><p>А потом бессильно опустил голову, чуть запрокинув, и приподнял бедра. Геральт никуда не спешил, размеренно двигал ладонями, иногда — потирая пальцами, иногда чуть сильнее сжимая, иногда чуть подкручивая запястье. Лютик дышал, постанывая на каждом выдохе.</p><p>— Если ты хотел таким образом меня заткнуть…<br/>
— Если я и хотел, то пока, видимо, плохо работает, — отозвался Геральт, проводя ладонями быстрее. Лютик поерзал по кровати, опустил ноги, упираясь в нее пятками, расслабляя мышцы пресса.<br/>
— Нет, я просто задумался…<br/>
— Совсем плохо работает, — вздохнул Геральт. Лютик фыркнул и вздрогнул, когда Геральт просунул большой палец между их членами и потер его головку.</p><p>Лютику хотелось потребовать, чтобы Геральт ласкал его быстрее. Резче. Но не хотелось прерывать это медленное нарастающее наслаждение, захватывающее все тело. Ему всегда было жарко, когда он занимался сексом, даже если он почти не двигался, щеки горели, пальцы ломило от удовольствия, не хватало воздуха. Лютик все-таки требовательно толкнулся бедрами вверх, проезжаясь членом по члену Геральта, положил свою ладонь поверх ладони Геральта, поглаживая влажные от их предэякулята пальцы, и зажмурился, вслушиваясь в этот сладкий звук трения кожи о кожу.</p><p>Геральт только чуть сильнее сжал пальцы, словно у него вздрогнула рука, а потом наклонился, рыкнув едва слышно, когда помешались волосы, и Лютик наощупь завел их ему за ухо, притягивая к себе ладонью за затылок, целуя, кусая его губы. Геральт приподнялся, глянул вниз, между их телами, а потом снова — Лютику в глаза, когда он их все-таки открыл.</p><p>Геральт выбил из него оргазм так же медленно, как и ласкал — скользя ладонью по члену, потирая чувствительную уздечку, дразняще нажимая пальцами за мошонкой, почти насухую обводя сжавшийся от прикосновений анус. Лютик рвано выдохнул ему в губы и застонал громко, чувствуя вытекающую толчками сперму, и погладил Геральта по затылку, бездумно глядя ему в глаза. Геральт шумно втянул носом воздух, когда Лютик чуть дернул его за волосы, выпустил его член, обхватывая свой, все-таки двигая рукой быстрее, и Лютик уловил тот момент, когда он кончил — по расширившимся на долю секунды зрачкам, по сбившемуся вдоху, и приподнял голову, прижимаясь к его губам и проталкивая язык в его рот.</p><p>— Хорошо работает, — пробормотал Лютик, когда Геральт отстранился, садясь, натягивая джинсы и белье обратно и оглядываясь. — Нет, не футболкой, ты, варвар. Салфетки же… в ящике, — добавил Лютик и со вздохом посмотрел, как Геральт тщательно вытирал его живот его же футболкой, а потом не менее тщательно складывал ее. А потом лег, вытягиваясь рядом с Лютиком и снова уткнулся ему в шею. Лютик чуть повернулся, приобнимая его. — Все?<br/>
— Все, — согласился Геральт.<br/>
— А какие-нибудь задания есть?<br/>
— Архигрифон в Новой Цинтре. И много жалоб на утопцев в канализации Оксенфурта, на севере города, — послушно сказал Геральт.<br/>
— Тогда сначала в Оксенфурт. У меня лекция через пару дней.<br/>
— Мм.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bayu Bayushki Bayu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>G, kid!Лютик, флафф</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Напомни, почему мы его взяли с собой? — едва слышно спросил Геральт.<br/>— Потому что ты не смог сказать «нет»? — пожала плечами Йеннифер. Она стояла у у книжного шкафа, изучая корешки книг. В лаборатории, которую они обнаружили в подвале дома, никого не было: ни монстров, ни людей, но выглядело все так, словно ее хозяин вышел только что. Слухи о пропавших людях в этом районе гуляли уже несколько месяцев, несколько подростков, пожилая женщина, относительно известный ученый. Официальное расследование результатов не дало, а Геральту пришло письмо с предложенной суммой и координатами с электронной почты, которое самоуничтожилось спустя пять минут после прочтения. Лютик увязался за ним — большой любитель теории заговоров, а Йеннифер решила присоединиться в последний момент — услышав, конечно же, про ученого. Тот занимался изучением продолжительности жизни у мутантов и искал эликсир вечной жизни.</p><p>Лютика с трудом пришлось уговорить, чтобы тот не вел прямую трансляцию, но в инстаграм он регулярно отправлял короткие истории, где показывал и рассказывал о находках — в одном из шкафов обнаружился десяток черепов самых разных размеров, алхимическая установка поражала своим размахом — под нее была отведена целая комнатка, оборудование было самым последним, а в лабораторном журнале описывались не самые приятные опыты. Геральт успел забрать тетрадку до того, как Лютик смог поведать всему миру о воздействии мутагенов на тела взрослых людей.</p><p>Геральт присел у стены: на кирпичах темнели подозрительные пятна. Кровь? Йеннифер сложила стопку книг на стол. Разумеется, собиралась забрать.</p><p>— Вам стоит на это взглянуть, — позвал Лютик. В голосе у него сквозила тревога.<br/>— Что там? — откликнулся Геральт.<br/>— Тут проход в стене. Я случайно коснулся и рука провалилась сквозь стену… Это иллюзия? Ух ты!</p><p>Йеннифер развеяла ее взмахом руки, медальон Геральта неприятно задрожал, и он положил ладонь на рукоять меча. Лютик метнулся внутрь первым — Геральт поморщился. Раздался грохот, вопль, а потом всплеск воды. С небольшим охранным големом Геральт разделался в несколько точных ударов, а потом бросился к бассейну с мерцающей водой, когда его вдруг отбросило невидимой силой.</p><p>— Стой! — обеспокоенно крикнула Йеннифер, не давая ему двинуться вперед. — Ты что, не чувствуешь? — она сосредоточенно нахмурилась. — От воды разит магической силой на милю вокруг.</p><p>Геральт схватился за так и не прекративший вибрировать медальон. Он действительно ощущал, что все внутри помещения было пропитано магией. От воды исходил неприятный яркий свет, мешающий разглядеть что-либо, сама вода бурлила, от нее поднимался пар, заполнявший все небольшое помещение, и Геральт не понимал, пытался ли Лютик выбраться. Йеннифер бормотала заклинание за заклинанием, медленно продвигаясь вперед, на полшага, потом на шаг, пока не остановилась у края воды и не взяла поднявшегося в воздух из нее ребенка. Ребенок выглядел года на три или четыре, был голый, мокрый и испуганный, а потому тут же расплакался, оглядываясь.</p><p>Геральт же застыл на месте, не сразу осознавая, что произошло.</p><p>— Мда, кажется, я понимаю, почему все, кто сюда отправлялись, так и не вернулись, — задумчиво сказал Йеннифер. Она коротко взмахнула пальцами, сняла с плечей плащ и, накинув его на ребенка, завернула его, прижимая к себе.<br/>— Это Лютик? — спросил Геральт, подходя ближе.<br/>— Мм, — Йеннифер поморщилась, когда ребенок заревел громче. — Шш. Лютик. Лютик, все хорошо, все в порядке, мы здесь. Кто такой славный сладкий малыш?</p><p>Славный сладкий малыш посмотрел на нее, на секунду умолкнув, а потом всхлипнул и открыл рот еще шире.</p><p>— Мамааааа…<br/>— Хмм, кажется, все несколько сложнее, чем я предполагала. Подержи его.</p><p>Геральт не успел возразить, Йен впихнула завернутого в плащ Лютика ему и отошла изучать бассейн. Пар уже не клубился в воздухе, но вода все еще светилась. Лютик надрывался в его руках, выворачивался и беспокойно оглядывался. Через пять минут беспрерывного ора он немного охрип, но все еще продолжал. Геральт попытался неловко его покачать на руках, однако особого эффекта это не возымело. Лютик звал маму и от него волнами исходил ощутимый и горький страх, так, что Геральта даже немного замутило.</p><p>— Вернемся через портал.<br/>— Но Плотва! — запротестовал Геральт.<br/>— У тебя есть детское кресло? — Йеннифер приподняла бровь. — Или ты готов под этот саундтрек ехать три часа?<br/>— Всегда есть Сонм, — проворчал Геральт.</p><p>Йеннифер покачала головой и открыла портал. Геральт послушно шагнул со всхлипывающим и икающим Лютиком в появившуюся перед ними черноту и вышел уже в гостиной. Лютику путешествовать порталами тоже не понравилось: он заревел с новой силой.</p><p>— Ладно, — сдалась Йеннифер, и Лютик через секунду обмяк и затих. Геральт посмотрел на нее укоризненно, но Йеннифер только пожала плечами и устало потерла висок.<br/>— Это мягче, чем ваши ведьмачьи знаки. Он проснется через несколько часов. Я пойду посмотрю, что можно сделать. Нужно сообщить, чтобы лабораторию оцепили… но. Но тогда слишком много людей узнают об этой воде. Как я люблю такие дилеммы…</p><p>Геральт неловко потоптался на месте. Йеннифер за его спиной вздохнула так, словно это он превратился в ребенка, обошла его, забрала спящего Лютика и ушла с ним в комнату.</p><p>Геральт направился на кухню.</p><p>Блаженная тишина, прерываемая лишь шелестом страниц книг, щелканьем клавиш клавиатуры и приглушенным голосом Йен, с кем-то обсуждавшей сложившуюся ситуацию, продлилась не очень долго. Недостаточно долго, точнее, по мнению Геральта. Он услышал тихие всхлипы до того, как в комнату пошла Йен, которая вынесла все еще завернутого в плащ Лютика на кухню и села за стол, держа его на руках.</p><p>— Мама… — расстроенно позвал Лютик. Геральт потянулся к телефону, но Йен покачала головой.<br/>— Серьезно, ты собрался звонить баронессе? Скажешь, извините, тут ваш сын превратился в ребенка, не хотите ли его забрать обратно?<br/>— Почему это плохая идея? Уж она точно знает, что делать, она его вырастила.<br/>— Во-первых, потому что баронесса живет сейчас не одна. Во-вторых, она в Ард-Каррайге на конференции.<br/>— И что нам делать?<br/>— Я ищу как раз способ отменить воздействие магического источника. А ты… ну, ты неплохо с ним ладишь в его взрослом состоянии, может поладишь и в таком.</p><p>Лютик в этот момент как раз попытался сползти с ее колен и упал бы, если бы Геральт его не поймал.</p><p>— Он, наверно… голодный, — предположил Геральт. Лютик тяжело вздохнул и попытался его обнять.</p><p>Йеннифер насмешливо на него посмотрела.</p><p>— Уверена, что в этом доме нет ничего подходящего. Скорее всего, в холодильнике максимум упаковка пива и, может быть, мороженое. Давай сделаем так. Ты съездишь в супермаркет и купишь то, что я тебе напишу по списку. А я посижу с ним.</p><p>Геральт покорно кивнул.</p><p>Список он получил внушительный: детское питание, одежда, фрукты, овощи, крупы, сладости и игрушки. В супермаркете он провел часа два: в детском отделе он несколько растерялся, не зная, какого размера одежду следует купить, а потом просто отдал трубку консультанту, который собрал ему целую корзину вещей, о чем-то воркуя с Йеннифер. Из игрушек Геральт выбрал деревянный меч и щит, плюшевого волка и гитару с десятком кнопок, каждая из которых издавала какие-то звуки. В конце концов, раз Йеннифер расщедрилась на оплату покупок — можно было разгуляться.</p><p>Геральт сделал несколько подходов от Плотвы в квартиру с пакетами, сложил все в прихожей и заглянул в гостиную, где на диване сидел Лютик, все еще с покрасневшими глазами и опухшим от плача лицом, но уже зато не ревевший. Рядом сидела Цири, что-то ему показывавшая в телефоне. Лютик умудрился засунуть в рот сразу четыре пальца, периодически судорожно вздыхал, но был, судя по всему, поглощен происходящим на экране.</p><p>— Привет, — Цири помахала Геральту рукой. — Йен мне объяснила, что произошло. И запретила выкладывать фотографии, — добавила она, надув недовольно губы. — Но я понимаю.</p><p>Лютик издал какой-то звук. А потом отвлекся от телефона и тоже посмотрел на Геральта. И, вытащив изо рта пальцы, улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ну, покажи, сколько тебе лет? — Цири погладила Лютика по плечу.</p><p>Лютик сосредоточенно показал два пальца, а потом, с некоторым трудом, добавил к ним третий.</p><p>— Йен сказала, что ты в магазине был?<br/>— Да, там игрушки и еда, одежда тоже.<br/>— О, надо его переодеть. Ну, пойдем посмотрим, что Геральт принес, м? — Цири убрала телефон в карман и кивнула в сторону прихожей. Лютик снова пожевал свои пальцы, а потом согласно кивнул. И что-то сказал — Геральт не понял, что именно, но, вроде бы, интонации были одобряющие.</p><p>Через минут десять одетый Лютик сидел на диване на кухне в обнимку с плюшевым волком и снова смотрел мультфильмы, которые ему включила Цири — уже на планшете. Йеннифер что-то готовила, а Геральт, сидя в углу, чувствовал себя чужим. Он беспокоился, хотя все были на месте — пусть и не в том состоянии, в котором он бы предпочел, чтобы они находились.</p><p>— Я голодный, — негромко сказал Лютик, когда в очередной раз отыграла заставка мультфильма. Почему создатели сделали серии длиной в несколько минут, Геральт не знал — возможно, для того, чтобы окружающие немного тронулись умом от частоты однообразных песен и пронзительных голосов персонажей.<br/>— Пойдем помоем руки, — Цири взяла его за руку и увела в ванную.<br/>— Скажи мне, что ты знаешь, как сделать его обратно самим собой, — Геральт посмотрел на разложенные на тарелке овощи и наггетсы.<br/>— Пока нет, — Йеннифер взяла с тарелки брокколи и, критически осмотрев, съела.<br/>— Если у тебя не получится… он будет с нами дольше, — задумчиво сказал Геральт. Внутри что-то тоскливо зашлось.<br/>— Да. Только он не будет Лютиком. Все, что делает его тем, кем он является, с ним уже произошло. И я думаю, что ты очень хочешь, чтобы все вернулось как было. Он очень милый, но…<br/>— Да, — торопливо сказал Геральт, когда на кухню вернулись Цири с Лютиком.<br/>— Так, Геральт, тебе придется сесть и взять его на руки, потому что у нас нет ни низкого стола, ни детского стула.</p><p>Пока Лютик старательно выгребал из тарелки овощи, полностью игнорируя наггетсы в форме драконов, все молчали. Геральт смотрел в стену напротив, разглядывая потрескавшийся от времени кухонный шкаф. Цири сидела в телефоне, иногда посмеиваясь, а Йеннифер следила за Лютиком.</p><p>— У меня задание, — сказал Геральт. Лютик едва заметно вздрогнул — видимо, потому что это было громче, чем требовалось и внезапно для него. Задрал голову, развернулся чуть-чуть и насупился. — У тебя фасоль на щеке… — Геральт потянулся за салфеткой и вытер Лютику лицо.<br/>— Как удобно, — откликнулась Йеннифер. — Вчера у тебя никаких заданий не было.<br/>— В реке за городом целая стая утопцев. Кажется, при транспортировке заключенных что-то пошло не так.<br/>— Я могу посидеть с ним, — предложила Цири.<br/>— А учеба?<br/>— Ну, это же ненадолго?<br/>— Я не знаю, — честно сказала Йеннифер. — Пока никаких идей. Юлек, может, ты все-таки попробуешь дракончика?<br/>— Нет, — Лютик решительно отодвинул от себя тарелку и попытался сползти с коленей Геральта. Тот опустил его на пол, и Лютика успела поймать Йеннифер, вытерла ему лицо и руки и дала обратно планшет, на котором включила приложение раскраски.<br/>— Юлек? — одними губами спросил Геральт.<br/>— Я спросила, как они называли его в детстве.<br/>— И баронесса не интересовалась, почему?<br/>— Возможно, она не хотела знать. Подумала, что это какие-то ваши игры, — ухмыльнулась Йеннифер.<br/>— Йеннифер!<br/>— Игры? — услышал главное Лютик.<br/>— А где он будет спать? У Лютика в комнате полно аппаратуры, если что-то случится, он головы открутит, я уверена, — Цири отвлеклась от телефона.<br/>— Я не хочу спать, — сообщил Лютик.</p><p>Геральт тоскливо подумал о том, как хорошо было бы сейчас возиться в мерзкой холодной воде, отрубая головы утопцам. Или поехать на веленские болота, где всегда хватает болотных баб, знай, только и уворачивайся и ни о чем не думай. Он посмотрел на раскрашенную Лютиком картинку: все детали были разного цвета, с первого взгляда даже не было понятно, что изображено.</p><p>Ни на какую охоту его на утро не отпустили. Лютик спал вместе с Йеннифер — в комнате Геральта. Геральт застелил постель в комнате Лютика, почти всю ночь готовил эликсиры на кухне, а оружие точить вышел на лестничную клетку. Лютик с утра был недоволен абсолютно всем — каша была недостаточно сладкая, ягоды недостаточно яркие, мультики смотреть не давали, мамы все еще не было. Геральт с интересом наблюдал за Йеннифер, но та вела себя удивительно терпеливо. Лютик все же был накормлен, вымыт, одет и отправлен на диван с Цири и книжкой про животных.</p><p>Впрочем, спустя минут пять Геральт понял, почему.</p><p>— Меня не будет до вечера. Делайте, что хотите, — сладко улыбнулась Йен и ушла в портал.</p><p>Геральт и Цири переглянулись. Лютик слез с дивана и достал со стола планшет, лежащий на краю. Тот его стукнул по носу, но Лютика это нисколько не расстроило. Цири вздохнула, разблокировала ему устройство и включила мультфильмы.</p><p>К концу недели стало понятно, что Йеннифер не приблизилась к разгадке источника вечной молодости, расколдовать Лютика не смогла, хотя дважды пыталась, Цири нужно было возвращаться к учебе, а Геральту нашел сразу два довольно неплохо оплачиваемых контракта, на Скеллиге и в Туссенте.</p><p>— Можно попросить Трисс. И Кейру. Или нанять няньку, в конце концов. Пусть Марлена приедет, посидит с ним.<br/>— Марлена не нянька.<br/>— Марлена отлично с ним справится. Лютик очень комфортный ребенок…<br/>— Когда не пытаешься отобрать у него планшет, накормить мясом, помыть ему голову и уложить спать.</p><p>Йеннифер приложила палец к губам. Лютик заворочался на своей половине кровати, но не проснулся. Геральт медленно выдохнул, глядя в сторону.</p><p>— Я знаю, что еще можно попробовать. Ты можешь отложить поездку еще на несколько дней?<br/>— Нет, — буркнул Геральт. Он действительно не мог, условия контрактов включали в себя еще и срок. Ламберт уже месяц находился в Новой Цинтре, Эксель заменял Весемира, контракт висел, и делиться не хотелось. Существовала небольшая вероятность, что его мог перехватить любой другой ведьмак — Геральт видел, что объявления, кроме него, кто-то уже добавил в закладки.<br/>— У меня есть нехорошее подозрение, что тот, кто создал или же… модифицировал источник под свои нужды, не предполагал, что потребуется обратная трансформация. Чем дольше Лютик находится в этом возрасте, тем меньше вероятность, что я смогу вернуть его в исходное состояние.</p><p>Геральт снова посмотрел на спящего Лютика. Тот лежал на животе, прижавшись пухлой щекой к подушке, чуть приоткрыв рот, обнимал измазанного фломастерами плюшевого волка второй рукой и выглядел отвратительно милым.</p><p>— Нет, я хочу Лютика обратно.<br/>— Поверь мне, я тоже. Я не хочу следующие двадцать лет его воспитывать. И взрослым он мне нравится куда больше.<br/>— Двадцать? — Геральт приподнял бровь.<br/>— Ладно, езжай, куда собирался, — Йеннифер открыла обратно книгу, от которой на время отвлеклась и едва заметно пожала плечами. — Будь на связи, а не как всегда.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Геральт предполагал, что Йеннифер уговорит кого угодно посидеть с Лютиком. Поэтому даже не удивился, получив сообщение от Трисс. Та прислала селфи, на котором они с Лютиком гуляли в парке — Лютик что-то старательно рисовал мелом на асфальте на заднем плане, а Трисс очаровательно улыбалась.<p>На Скеллиге было привычно холодно и ветрено. Чтобы добраться до Хиндарсфьялля, пришлось арендовать моторную лодку, потому что паром временно не работал из-за нападения сирен. Геральт, заметив приближающихся хищниц, подумал о том, что обещание быть на связи будет довольно трудно сдержать, но он все-таки вытащил телефон из внутреннего кармана куртки, засунул его в пакет и спрятал в сумке, после чего нырнул в воду и достал арбалет.</p><p>На острове его встречали как героя — не пришлось даже арендовать гостиницу, ему дали отдельную комнату в небольшом прибрежном хостеле, а вечером всем небольшим городком закатили пир. Геральт от угощения отказался и отправился на поиски друида, который опубликовал объявление. Вместо друида в пещере Геральт наткнулся на целый отряд кикимор и чьи-то останки — несколько человеческих костей, сгнившую плоть и разбросанные тряпки.</p><p><b>@yennefer</b>: Забери у Мышовура то, что он тебе отдаст. Он в Каэр Трольде.</p><p>Геральт отправился обратно в столицу. Он еще не был там после того, как на трон взошла Керис ан Крайт. Но встретиться с ней означало потерять драгоценное время. Мышовур его нашел сам — когда Геральт заглянул к знакомому кузнецу, чтобы тот осмотрел меч и обновил руны.</p><p>— Мне нужно, чтобы Йеннифер это вернула как можно быстрее, — он протянул Геральту небольшой сверток. Медальон задрожал, стоило Геральту взять сверток в руки. Внутри него находилось что-то небольшое, по ощущениям, небольшие камни. Геральт спрятал его в карман и пожал плечами, потому что от него это не слишком зависело. — Что случилось? Йеннифер не слишком распространилась по телефону.<br/>— Ну, ты знаешь Йеннифер. Мне она только смс прислала.<br/>— Ты приехал один?<br/>— Я уже уезжаю. В Туссенте на винодельнях опять расплодились архиспоры.<br/>— Столько лет прошло, да, Геральт, а проблемы в мире одни и те же, — задумчиво сказал Мышовур, смотря вдаль. Кузнец протянул Геральту меч, и Геральт отдал ему деньги. Руны едва заметно светились.<br/>— Намекаешь на то, что мы, ведьмаки, плохо выполняем свою работу?<br/>— Ни в коем случае. Передай Йеннифер, чтобы она была осторожна. Пусть попросит помощи у Братства, если у нее не получится задуманное.</p><p>Геральт кивнул. Он надеялся только, что Йеннифер знала, на что шла.</p><p>В Туссенте было, как и всегда, солнечно и жарко. Геральт сначала отправился в Корво Бьянко — в имении было пусто, но чисто. Марлена к его приезду приготовила отличный обед, Варнава-Базиль отчитался о потраченных на текущие расходы средствах и устроил дегустацию нового сорта вина.</p><p>— Не планируете отпуск в ближайшее время? — спросил Варнава-Базиль, когда Геральт отодвинул наполовину опустевшую бутылку вина и тоскливо посмотрел на отполированные до блеска доспехи.<br/>— Отпуск? — переспросил Геральт. — Не уверен, что я знаю, что это значит.<br/>— Вы заслужили отдых, — улыбнулся слуга. Марлен забрала пустые тарелки. Геральт подумал, что если не получится расколдовать Лютика обратно, вполне можно было бы вывезти его сюда.<br/>— Ты хорошо ладишь с детьми, Варнава-Базиль?</p><p>Слуга не изменился в лице, хотя Геральт подозревал, что вопрос для него оказался довольно неожиданным.</p><p>— Не сомневайтесь в моей компетенции. Нужно только подготовить дом к присутствию ребенка, убрать опасные вещи, — он кивнул на выставленное оружие. — Когда быть готовым к приезду юного господина?<br/>— Я надеюсь, что никогда, — Геральт невесело хмыкнул. — Просто спрашиваю.</p><p>Телефон мигнул уведомлением. Геральт потянулся к нему, разблокировал и посмотрел на фотографию — Цири и Лютик сидели на скамье в парке и ели сахарную вату. Щеки у Лютика блестели от растаявшей сладости.</p><p><b>@zireael</b>: Лютику нравится на аттракционах :)))<br/><b>@geralt</b>: не давай ему слишком много сладкого<br/><b>@zireael</b>: по последним исследованиям, сахар не делает детей гиперактивными<br/><b>@geralt</b>: даже если не делает, он портит зубы<br/><b>@zireael</b>: ну и в любом случае, на ночь с ним Ламберт остается</p><p>Цири прислала фотографию, видимо, сделанную исподтишка: она была смазанная и кривая, но на ней был изображен Ламберт с Лютиком на плечах. Лютик держал его одной ладонью за щеку, а во второй у него было подтаявшее мороженое. Геральт сохранил фотографию.</p><p><b>@geralt</b>: Йеннифер это видела?<br/><b>@zireael</b>: я ей прислала, конечно же, пф., но мы не виделись уже два дня, я еду потом в школу обратно… а она, кажется, в Аретузе.<br/><b>@geralt</b>: думаю, что вернусь через два дня. работы немного, дорога займет куда больше времени.<br/><b>@zireael</b>: будь осторожен! Лютик спрашивает каждый день, когда ты вернешься. называет тебя Герой.</p><p>Геральт поперхнулся вином, которое решил допить из бокала и мотнул головой. Нужно было заканчивать с этим детским садом. Помимо прочего, ему хотелось думать, что Лютик не запомнит ничего из происходящего с ним сейчас и что это никак не повлияет на него.</p><p>Судя по частоте заражения местных виноградников, архиспор кто-то не только выращивал, но и занимался их мутацией. У нового подвида и яда было больше, и перемещались они быстрее, и Геральт потратил на зачистку территорий почти целый день. Доспех, который он специально одел для этого контракта, пришлось выкинуть, потому что в некоторых местах яд истончил металл до пары миллиметров, а от шипов остались внушительные вмятины. Заплатили, впрочем, как и обещали — довольно много. Геральт пообещал себе разобраться со всем этим чуть позднее. На заброшенной винодельне он нашел ящик из-под рассады с двумя погибшими спорами и захватил одну для более детального изучения.</p><p>Скоростной поезд шел до Новиграда через Вызиму, где делал сорокаминутную остановку. У Геральта оказалось двое попутчиков в купе, которые то и дело косились на его мечи и не внушавшую, видимо, доверия большую спортивную сумку. Геральт из нее вытащил заботливо завернутые все еще теплые бутерброды от Марлены и бутылку вина. Вином попутчики заинтересовались, а вот от бутербродов отказались.</p><p>Попутчики представились братьями Бальгард, и в Вызиму они ехали, чтобы заключить контракт о поставке элитного алкоголя. Сепременто им настолько понравилось, что они дали Геральту свою визитку и взяли с него обещание связаться с ними. Путь от Вызимы до Новиграда Геральт продремал, ты и не забравшись на свою полку. От Йеннифер не было вестей, Ламберт на вопрос, все ли в порядке, прислал краткое «ок» и сообщения даже не читал, а у Кейры телефон был недоступен.</p><p>До дома Геральт добрался уже поздно вечером. В коридоре горел свет, как и на кухне. Пройдя в нее, Геральт кивнул сидящей на диване Трисс:</p><p>— Снова твоя смена?<br/>— Ну, кто-то должен был тебя встретить, — подмигнула она ему. — Юлек… Лютик спит. Еле уложила, он услышал, что ты сегодня возвращаешься, не хотел засыпать.</p><p>Геральт ухмыльнулся и чуть повернул голову: чуткий слух уловил едва слышные шаги.</p><p>— Не могу сказать, что ты преуспела, — Геральт в один шаг оказался у спрятавшегося за косяком Лютика, подхватил его на руки и продемонстрировал свою находку хмурящейся Трисс.<br/>— Гера! — Лютик потянулся руками к нему. — Я нашел палку… Йенна сделала из нее дакона! Он живет в домике, тебе показать домик, Гера? Тисс может сделать так, чтобы в домике свет горел, — сообщил он Геральту таким тоном, будто открывал страшный секрет.<br/>— Маленький обманщик, — цокнула языком чародейка, но Лютик на нее не обратил внимания. Он все еще с восторгом разглядывал Геральта, болтал в воздухе ногами и явно не собирался спать, продолжая рассказывать обо всем, что приходило ему в голову. Часть фраз Геральт не понимал.<br/>— Юлек, давай Геральт переоденется? Он с дороги.</p><p>Лютик надул губы, но позволил Трисс забрать себя на руки.</p><p>— Как насчет печенья?</p><p>Лютик хмуро посмотрел на собравшегося в ванную Геральта, потом на тарелку печенья на столе.</p><p>— Я быстро, — пообещал Геральт. — Потом расскажу тебе про архиспор.<br/>— Ахиспоры, — невнятно согласился Лютик.</p><p><b>@geralt</b>: тебя ждать сегодня? я привез тебе то, что ты просила.<br/><b>@yennefer</b>: да</p><p>Геральт торопливо принял душ и с наслаждением переоделся в чистые джинсы и футболку, завязал влажные волосы в хвост, вытащил из сумки холщовый мешок с камнями и вернулся на кухню, где Лютик сидел за столом, допивая стакан молока, а Трисс нарезала яблоко.</p><p>— Будешь скучать по такому Лютику? — едва слышно спросила Трисс.<br/>— Хочу думать, что нет, — так же тихо ответил Геральт, после чего снял Лютика со стула и донес до дивана.</p><p>Звук открывшегося портала Геральт ни с чем не спутал бы — пришла Йеннифер. Лютик вскарабкался ему на плечи, после чего перелез на спинку дивана, сполз вниз головой и улыбнулся, хитро глядя на Геральта снизу вверх. А потом повалился набок.</p><p>— Бодрствуете в такое время? — спросила Йеннифер, заглянув на кухню.<br/>— Йенна! — прокричал Лютик, сползая с дивана.<br/>— Да уж, Йенна на месте. Так, не знаю, где лучше провести ритуал… — Йеннифер наклонилась, приобняв врезавшегося ей в колени Лютика. — Геральт, камни.<br/>— Мышовур что-то говорил про Братство.<br/>— Ну уж нет. Пойдем, Лютик, я кое-что тебе покажу.</p><p>Лютик вернулся к Геральту, который встал с дивана, взял его за руку и повел за Йеннифер в коридор. Йеннифер провела ладонью над его макушкой, и кивнула Геральту — тот подхватил мгновенно уснувшего Лютика под грудь. Йеннифер высыпала из мешка камни себе на ладонь. Два красных, два белых и четыре зеленых. Они были похожи на драгоценные, переливались в свете ламп почти так же, но Геральт чувствовал исходящую от них магию. Медальон тоже чуть задрожал.</p><p>— Это безопасно? — спросила Трисс.<br/>— Это последний шанс. Заклинание сведения, старая магия, камни принадлежали народу Ольх.<br/>— Я читала об их магии у Монка, — Трисс завороженно уставилась на мерцающие камни. — Такой всплеск энергии привлечет внимание, Йеннифер.<br/>— Ты можешь нас переместить на окраину леса?<br/>— Но я не смогу тебе тогда помочь с Лютиком.<br/>— Я справлюсь сама, — твердо сказала Йен, и Геральт посмотрел в ее горящие решимостью глаза. Он не сомневался, что у нее получится. Даже если потребует от нее всех сил. Это был вызов ее магии, ее способностям и лишь отчасти решением помочь Лютику.<br/>— Я только переоделся, — с сожалением пробормотал Геральт, проходя в портал.<br/>— Будем надеяться, что это единственное, о чем тебе придется переживать, Геральт, — насмешливо откликнулась Йеннифер. — Положил Лютика на землю и отойди.</p><p>Геральт бережно опустил спящего Лютика на траву, постарался почти незаметно погладить его по едва вьющимся волосам и отошел на несколько шагов. Без мечей он чувствовал себя беззащитным. Йеннифер тем временем разложила камни — вложила по одному ему в ладони, выложила у макушки и у плечей, вытянула руки и принялась произносить длинное сложное заклинание на неизвестном Геральту наречии.</p><p>Сначала ничего не происходило. Камни лишь начали светиться чуть ярче, но потом свет принялся пульсировать, от ладоней Лютика поползли вверх светящиеся нити, камни над его головой вспыхнули, и Геральт автоматическим движением прикрыл глаза, хотя мог бы просто сузить зрачки. Но свет был слишком яркий, он резал глаза, как тогда — в лаборатории у бассейна. Йеннифер продолжала читать заклинание, повторяя его из раза в раз. За закрытыми веками свет переливался и менял цвета, а потом вдруг исчез. Трисс обеспокоенно вскрикнула, и Геральт тут же открыл глаза.</p><p>Йеннифер лежала на траве рядом с Лютиком, тяжело дыша. Лютик… выглядел точно так же. Камни потускнели и едва были различимы. Геральт собрал их, со вздохом поднял Лютика на руки и помог подняться Йен, которую Трисс подхватила под руку с другой стороны. Никто ничего не говорил — Трисс сосредоточенно создала портал для них для всех, что потребовало от нее немало усилий, и они вернулись в квартиру.</p><p>— Я посплю на кухне, — устало махнула рукой Трисс.<br/>— Когда он вырастет, отдашь его в Каэр-Морхен, — пробормотала Йеннифер, когда Геральт усадил ее на кровать. Лютика он уложил рядом, отряхнув от травы и листьев. — Останься здесь.<br/>— Только не в Каэр-Морхен, — Геральт стянул грязные и промокшие от их внезапно прогулки на природе носки и лег рядом с Йен, между ней и Лютиком. И посмотрел в потолок, на котором светились приклеенные недавно звезды. — В обычную школу. А потом снова в Оксенфурт. На лето можно будет отвозить в Корво Бьянко.<br/>— Я смотрю, ты все продумал.<br/>— Это от безысходности. Может, все-таки попросить помощи у Братства?<br/>— Нет.<br/>— А что с источником?<br/>— А тебе это необязательно знать.</p><p>Геральт пожал плечами.</p><p>— Мне-то, может, и не обязательно, Йеннифер. А вот людям, которые меня наняли для поиска, наверно, будет интересно.<br/>— Я улажу этот вопрос. Я знаю, кто это был. Дай мне отдохнуть.</p><p>Геральт закрыл рот и покосился на нее в темноте. Йеннифер повернулась на бок, к нему спиной, и Геральт выдохнул и посмотрел на сопящего тихо Лютика. И снова уставился на звезды. В кармане завибрировал телефон, но Геральт его проигнорировал. Где-то под утро, когда за окном стало слышно радостное пение птиц и забрезжил рассвет, он все же уснул.</p><p>Проснулся Геральт от чьего-то стона.</p><p>Он открыл глаза и уставился на всклокоченную макушку Лютика. Взрослого, растерянного, сонного Лютика, который приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, тер лицо со следами подушки на щеке, и недоверчиво смотрел на него.</p><p>— Мы… что… вчера… — Лютик кивнул на него и все еще спящую Йеннифер. — Почему я не помню?</p><p>Вместо ответа Геральт потянул его к себе за шею, заставляя улечься на себя и жадно поцеловал. Лютик пах шоколадным печеньем и почему-то травой. Геральт отстранил его от себя и внимательно осмотрел. Лютик тоже посмотрел на себя.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — озабоченно спросил он. — Поэтому я нихрена не помню? В смысле, я помню, что мы приехали в этот стремный райончик, а что… а почему я голый, а вы нет?</p><p>Геральт посмотрел на лежащие рядом разорванные тряпки, служившие маленькому Лютику пижамой, и порадовался, что в процессе трансформации самого Лютика пижама не нанесла никаких повреждений. Лютик проследил за его взглядом, поднял маленькие шорты и футболку и с немым вопросом в глазах уставился на Геральта.</p><p>— Хм, вижу, что я не зря страдала, — задумчиво сказала Йеннифер. Кровать прогнулась под ней слегка, пока она вставала и оглядывала их довольным взглядом.<br/>— Да что, блядь, вообще происходит? — Лютик сбился на октаву выше.<br/>— Геральт тебе все расскажет. И покажет даже. А мне нужно много кофе, — добавила она и ушла на кухню.</p><p>Геральт со вздохом полез в карман за телефоном. Вот же зар-раза.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nights in White Satin (Holidays in Toussaint)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Йен/Геральт/Лютик, NC-17, POV Геральта, повествование в настоящем времени.</p><p>Aesthetic: https://i.imgur.com/2jhvayS.jpg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Геральт впервые за долгое время просыпается отдохнувшим. Кровать пуста, простыни смяты, на тумбе стоит бутылка воды и лежит его телефон. Геральт пролистывает уведомления — в основном, лайки на каких-то постах в соцсетях, которые за него писал Лютик, а среди сообщений — одно, от него же:</p><p>
  <i>Мы на озере, у Базиля отгул, жратва в холодильнике</i>
</p><p>Все по делу. Геральт привычно делает зарядку — по внутренним ощущениям минут сорок, не больше, идет в душ и потом, одевшись, выходит на кухню, где его ждет завтрак. Марлена варит самый лучший кофе на свете, никакая кофемашина не сравнится в изготовлении напитка, способного поднять мертвого из могилы. Геральт чувствует себя живым.</p><p>— Ваши друзья час назад отправились на пикник.<br/>— О, я без труда их найду, Марлена, спасибо.</p><p>Геральт оттягивает встречу — бродит по своему имению, в который раз ощущая эту странную привязанность к месту, которое не должно было бы ему принадлежать и все-таки являлось его собственностью. С конюшней, с теплицами, в которых росли редкие травы, с кузницей и алхимической лабораторией. Он берет с собой несколько бутылок Сепременто и без труда следует по дороге, ведущей к небольшому озеру. Он слышит голоса задолго до того, как видит их обладателей.</p><p>Йеннифер лежит на удобном шезлонге в тени деревьев, читая какую-то книгу — Геральту еще издалека видно, что это любовный роман, но из тех, которым можно уделить время, а не дешевка. Лютик с закатанными до бедер штанами и белоснежной рубашке стоит по колено в воде, сражаясь с Цири на деревянных мечах. Они оба мокрые, и Геральт невольно зависает, разглядывая прилипшую к телу Лютика ткань.</p><p>— Кое-кто наконец-то проснулся, — говорит Йеннифер. Лютик отвлекается и падает в воду, не успевая отразить очередной удар, смеется, брызгая кристально-чистой водой в возмущенно вскрикнувшую Цири.<br/>— Я принес вино, — сообщает Геральт.<br/>— Это хорошо. В корзине бутерброды и фрукты.</p><p>Геральт садится рядом с Йен на песок в тени, смотрит на барахтающихся на мелководье Лютика и Цири, не сразу осознавая, что то, что он чувствует, называется спокойствием. Не нужно никуда бежать, не нужно сражаться, не нужно спорить, бороться, убеждать, никто не осуждает его просто потому что он ведьмак. Он действительно находится в том месте и с теми людьми, которые безоговорочно его принимают.</p><p>И он не понимает, чем это заслужил.</p><p>Лютик стягивает с себя рубашку, выбравшись, наконец, из воды, выжимает ее и кидает на свое разложенное на солнце кресло. У него красные плечи — он успел обгореть под немилосердным южным солнцем и наверняка будет жаловаться и страдать весь вечер. Цири кидает мечи неподалеку и раздевается до купальника, и Геральт, окидывая ее взглядом, понимает, что она из ребенка успела превратиться в красивую девушку. И ему невольно хочется спрятать ее от чужих посторонних взглядов, хочется ее уберечь от всех возможных ошибок, а еще сделать так, чтобы ни один человек не посмел бы причинить ей хоть какую-нибудь боль.</p><p>Йен кладет ладонь ему на предплечье и несильно сжимает.</p><p>— Открывай вино. Я вижу, что ты не пожалел для нас самое лучшее.<br/>— Ага, чтобы потом слушать твое ворчание? Я никогда не был жадным, Йен.<br/>— Жадным? Нет. Но невнимательным, когда речь идет о дорогих вещах? Пожалуй.<br/>— А мне нальют? — требовательно спрашивает Цири, протягивая пластиковый бокал.<br/>— Немного, — ворчит Геральт, пока Лютик галантно забирает у нее бокал и ставит все рядышком. Цири пристально следит, чтобы у всех было одинаково.<br/>— Зануда, — негромко говорит она, получив свой, делает глоток, старательно не морщась, а потом отходит и ложится, вытягиваясь на своем полотенце.<br/>— Ты обгорел, — Йен осторожно касается плеча Лютика, и тот вздыхает.<br/>— Я ведь был в рубашке.<br/>— Давай я намажу тебя, пока еще не очень поздно.</p><p>Лютик беспрекословно подставляется, устраиваясь на ее шезлонге и, упираясь в него ладонями, выгибается. Геральт смотрит на его грудь, на блестящую на солнечном свету штангу в левом соске, на почти незаметный под темными волосками шрам на ребрах. Лютик жмурится от удовольствия, пока Йен втирает крем от загара в его плечи и шею, чуть сбивается с ритма дыхания, когда она скользит ладонями на его ребра и грудь, когда трет подушечками пальцев соски, а потом спускается ниже, поглаживая живот. Геральт косится на Цири, но та безмятежно лежит, даже не открывая глаз.</p><p>— Цири хочет съездить в Боклер, — говорит Йен, закрыв бутылку с кремом и шлепнув напоследок Лютика по боку.<br/>— Хм, это без меня, — чуть поморщившись, откликается тот. — Но я найду, чем заняться. В Бельгаарде, кажется, устраивают гастрономические экскурсии.<br/>— Тебе мало вина?<br/>— Мне всегда мало вина.</p><p>Геральт смеется, слегка запрокинув голову.</p><p>А потом замечает на себе три удивленные пары глаз.</p><p>Йеннифер первая отводит взгляд и продолжает читать, тщательно вытерев руки о влажную салфетку. Лютик улыбается в ответ, и в его глазах, таких же ярких, как небо над ними, плещется неприкрытое ничем обожание, искреннее, теплое, бесконечное. Он улыбается, словно знает какой-то секрет, хмыкает, дернув плечом и ложится назад, затылком на живот Йен, и та стукает его по макушке книгой, не отвлекаясь от текста. Цири пользуется моментом, опрокидывает в себя бокал вина и позволяет себе поморщиться. И выговаривает одними губами: «Отвратительно».</p><p>Геральт вытягивается на песке и смотрит в небо, слушая плеск воды, шелест страниц, пение птиц, и это даже немного похоже на медитацию. Цири купается еще несколько раз — они с Геральтом плавают наперегонки, и он, конечно, выигрывает, потому что Цири обидится, если он будет поддаваться. Но она не использует свою силу, и их небольшие соревнования честные. Лютик ныряет и находит на дне озера разноцветные пустые ракушки и камни с маленькими кристаллами. Йеннифер выпивает одну бутылку, ни с кем не делясь.</p><p>В имение они возвращаются уставшими. Лютик сразу идет на кухню, потому что он уже полтора часа ныл, какой же он голодный. И Марлена встревоженно над ним ворчит, усаживая на стул, достает что-то из холодильника, и Геральт чует молочный, кисловатый запах сметаны. Он переглядывается с Йеннифер, и та согласно кивает.</p><p>— Марлена, не вздумай переводить на него продукты, — негромко просит Геральт.<br/>— Марлена, не слушай его, оо, это морковный пирог? А это лимонад, ммм, ты чудо! — Лютик едва слышно стонет, вгрызаясь в угощение, и этот стон заставляет Геральта поправить незаметно вдруг ставшие тесными джинсы. Йеннифер косится на него, вздернув бровь, и Геральт беспомощно пожимает плечами.<br/>— Я первая в душ, — Цири протискивается между ними. — И уеду до вечера. Лидка и Габри в Боклере!<br/>— Ты будешь дома к десяти?<br/>— К половине одиннадцатого, — говорит Цири прежде чем хлопнуть дверью ванной комнаты и включить воду.<br/>— Она думает, что самая хитрая, что ли? — ворчит Геральт, опускаясь на стул.<br/>— Ей семнадцать. И она может за себя постоять.<br/>— Ей <i>семнадцать</i>.</p><p>Йен наклоняется к нему и целует в лоб, гладит по затылку и вздыхает. Он чуть запрокидывает голову и выпрямляется, чтобы прижаться губами к ее губам. Сзади нее Лютик довольно мычит.</p><p>— Покажи плечи, — Йен разворачивается.</p><p>Лютик отставляет стакан с лимонадом и послушно подходит ближе. Геральт улавливает момент, когда его сердце начинает биться чуть быстрее. Лютик не любит магию, хоть и знает, что она способна как разрушать, так и создавать, как убивать, так и спасать жизни.</p><p>Кожа у него на плечах, груди и спине действительно ярко-красная, воспаленная, и он вздрагивает, когда Йен дотрагивается до его предплечья, и издает тихий жалобный звук.</p><p>Йен кладет ладони на его шею, тянет к себе и целует и, не отодвигаясь, ведет руками сверху вниз, выговаривая негромко заклинание ему в губы, и Геральт слышит, как он резковато вдыхает. Медальон едва заметно дрожит, реагируя на магию.</p><p>— Я иду в гостевой душ, — объявляет Йеннифер, отстранившись, треплет Лютика по щеке и уходит.</p><p>Лютик падает на стул рядом с Геральтом, полминуты смотрит в пространство, а потом тянется за лежащим на столе планшетом.</p><p>Цири выходит уже готовая — в легком летнем платье, с сумкой, явно позаимствованной у Йеннифер, и со все еще влажными волосами. Геральт ворчит, но Цири только отмахивается.</p><p>— Можно я возьму Плотву? — хитро спрашивает она, разглядывая ключи от машины у зеркала.<br/>— Ты же уже вызвала такси.<br/>— Просто спросила.<br/>— Звони, если нужно будет тебя забрать. И напиши, когда доберешься до центра, хорошо?<br/>— Хорошо, <i>пап</i>, — Цири вздыхает так громко, что из кухни выглядывает Марлена. — Всем пока, не ждите меня до вечера!</p><p>Лютик фыркает и скрывается в ванной до того, как Геральт успевает что-либо сказать. Геральт встречается взглядом с Марленой, и та ставит перед ним стеклянный высокий кувшин с лимонадом, стакан и тарелку с двумя горячими бутербродами. Где-то на территории имения, кажется, в конюшне, играет радио, и Геральт лениво прислушивается к новостям.</p><p>Йеннифер проходит мимо него в спальню.</p><p>— Мы начнем без тебя. Не спеши.<br/>— Хмм.</p><p>Он еще ест, когда Лютик выходит из ванной комнаты с полотенцем, обернутым опасно низко на бедрах. Заметив, что он смотрит, Лютик медленно развязывает непрочный узел и накидывает полотенце на плечи, красуется, делая разворот, и подходит ближе, делает пару глотков из его стакана.</p><p>— Не заставляй Йен ждать, — Геральт рычит, стоит Лютику дернуть его за прядь волос.</p><p>Лютик целует его в висок и отходит.</p><p>Геральт приканчивает бутерброд, допивает лимонад, вытаскивает из кувшина аккуратные дольки апельсина и лимона вилкой и относит посуду на кухню, отпускает Марлену до завтрашнего дня. Потом заглядывает в спальню.</p><p>Йен оглядывается, очаровательно ему улыбаясь, и седлает бедра Лютика, подвигается выше, гладит его ладонью по животу и груди, и Геральт невольно скалится, слыша как тот втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Йен щелкает пальцем по металлической штанге в его соске, и Лютик тут же довольно мычит, сжимая ладонями ее ягодицы, косится на Геральта из-за ее плеча и облизывает губы.</p><p>Геральт берет стопку чистых полотенец из шкафа, чтобы переложить их в ванную. Он никуда не торопится. В волосах слишком много песка, и он минут двадцать моет только их. Из-за шума воды сложно разобрать, что происходит в спальне. Лютик протяжно стонет, Йен что-то говорит, скрипит кровать.</p><p>Когда он возвращается в комнату, Лютик уже вовсю занят. Он лежит на кровати, раскинув руки — Геральт уверен, что их сдерживает магия, потому что Лютик не отличается ни терпением, ни послушанием. Йеннифер упирается коленями в кровать по обе стороны от его головы, устроившись на его груди. Когда она слышит скрип половиц, она оглядывается через плечо и скользит ладонью вниз, на затылок Лютика, вжимая его себе между ног сильнее.</p><p>— Не отвлекайся, ты так хорошо себя вел, — говорит она тихо, глядя Геральту в глаза.</p><p>Геральт залезает на кровать и садится позади Йен, обнимает ее, ведет ладонями по животу и бедрам, гладит, прижимается губами к ее шее, целуя и прикусывая кожу. Йеннифер вздрагивает, когда с его волос на ее плечи стекают прохладные капли воды.</p><p>Лютик стонет, низко и приглушенно. Геральт смотрит на него сверху вниз, ловит потемневший взгляд из-под встрепанных волос и кладет свою ладонь поверх ладони Йеннифер на его затылке, и Лютик почти сразу же закрывает глаза.</p><p>Йеннифер дышит чуть глубже, накрывает его ладонь на своем бедре, сжимает до побелевших костяшек пальцев, запрокидывает голову, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, и едва заметно дрожит от удовольствия.</p><p>Тишину нарушают лишь влажные звуки, стоны Лютика и их тяжелое дыхание. Геральт вытягивает руку из цепкого захвата Йен и накрывает обеими ладонями ее грудь, сжимает легко соски между пальцами, а потом невесомо касается их лишь кончиками, дразнит, чувствуя, как Йен выгибается, чтобы усилить его прикосновение. И одновременно подается бедрами вперед и вниз. Медальон вибрирует — Йен все еще удерживает руки Лютика, не давая ему двигаться.</p><p>Геральт наклоняется, прикусывает Йен мочку уха, мокро целует за ним, оставляя небольшой засос, зная, что она всегда может скрыть его под волосами. Ее оргазм он чувствует за секунды до того, как она сама понимает, что кончит: ее сердце пропускает удар, она задерживает дыхание, и ее терпкий, сладкий и свежий запах становится ярче. Геральт обнимает ее, пока она вздрагивает, выдыхая со стоном, потирается возбужденным членом о ее поясницу и глубоко дышит, уткнувшись ей в затылок.</p><p>Она слезает с Лютика, и медальон Геральта, наконец, перестает дрожать. Лютик смотрит на Геральта из-под ресниц, поднимает медленно руку и манит его к себе пальцем, лениво улыбаясь; его лицо мокро блестит, и Геральт послушно наклоняется и принимается его вылизывать.</p><p>Лютик ловит его губы в поцелуе, кусает, зарывается ладонью в мокрые пряди на затылке, тянет, и Геральт вжимает его в постель сильнее. Лютик лапает его за задницу, обхватывает его бедра своими и ерзает под ним, довольно постанывая.</p><p>Геральт рычит и переворачивается на спину, утягивая его за собой. Лютик вскидывается, взъерошенный и раскрасневшийся, разглядывает его немного растерянно, а потом скользит взглядом ниже, между их телами, ухмыляется и обхватывает их члены ладонью, несильно сжимая.</p><p>— Синий, Лютик? — спрашивает вкрадчиво Йен. Геральт косится на нее и замечает в ее руках две игрушки. Она стоит у кровати, обнаженная — на ней только кожаные черные ремни, на случай, если Лютик выберет синий. Лютик молча пялится на нее какое-то время, облизывает губы, переводит взгляд с синего силиконового ребристого фаллоимитатора, похожего на член монстра, на фиолетовый стеклянный жезл, с утолщениями разного диаметра.<br/>— Синий, — хрипло просит Лютик, а потом хмурится, когда Геральт тянет его обратно на себя, заставляя встать на четвереньки.</p><p>Йен встает на колени на постель позади Лютика, и Геральт улыбается, слыша шлепок. Лютик вздрагивает в его руках, дышит жарко ему на ухо, опустив голову и плечи.</p><p>Смазка, которую Йен открывает с щелчком, едва уловимо пахнет мятой — Лютик не почувствует, пока ее пальцы его не коснутся, и Геральт ловит ее довольный взгляд, когда она подвигается ближе, закрепляя фаллоимитатор на ремнях.</p><p>Лютик подается назад, насаживаясь на пальцы Йен, проезжаясь членом по животу Геральта и вдоль его члена, и протяжно стонет, когда Йен убирает пальцы, обхватывает его бедра и толкается внутрь уже игрушкой, не останавливаясь, пока не прижимается к его заднице. Диаметр у игрушки не такой уж большой — и Лютик с легкостью принимает ее в себя, сжимая в кулаках простыню, только чуть сосредоточенно хмурясь. А потом негромко шипит, видимо, почувствовав эффект смазки.</p><p>Геральт обхватывает ладонью свой член, лениво лаская себя и разглядывая Лютика. Тот опускает голову, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо, и прогибается в пояснице. Йен двигается в нем неторопливо и будто бы лениво, иногда шлепая по бедру или ягодице, тут же прижимая ладонь к розовеющей коже или царапая ее короткими ногтями.</p><p>— Поднимись, — говорит Йен, тянет его за локти назад, и Лютик послушно приподнимается, глядя на Геральта. Геральт шарит ладонью по кровати, наталкиваясь на бутылочку лубриканта, и медленно выдавливает прозрачный гель на свою ладонь, а потом также медленно размазывает его по своему члену, зная, что Лютик следит за каждым его действием. — Геральт?</p><p>Геральт согласно мычит, сползает чуть ниже, скользит пальцами между ног Лютика, за мошонку, наталкивается на двигающийся в нем фаллоимитатор, гладит растянутые вокруг него мышцы, надавливает несильно, проникая внутрь сначала одним пальцем, а потом вторым. Лютик сдавленно стонет, сжимаясь тут же и вздрагивая.</p><p>— Еще? — спрашивает Геральт, целуя его в живот, слизывая предэякулят, и трется щекой о его член.<br/>— Еще, — Лютик кивает и запрокидывает голову, стоит Геральту добавить третий палец. Они двигаются с Йен синхронно и размеренно, и он вскидывает голову, когда слышит и ее тихий стон, и только спустя пару секунд замечает, что ремни, на который закреплена синяя игрушка, удерживают в ней ее любимый вибратор с электрической стимуляцией.</p><p>Она шепчет очередное заклинание, и Лютик резковато вдыхает, замирая. Его руки теперь связаны за спиной едва заметно светящейся веревкой, и Йен накрывает ладонью его рот, проталкивает внутрь два пальца. Лютик протестующе мычит, и Геральт с беспокойством касается свободной рукой бедра Йен, качает головой, и она убирает руку, успокаивающе гладит Лютика по груди. Лютик шумно сглатывает и смотрит на Геральта, снова сжимаясь вокруг его пальцев и игрушки.</p><p>Геральт вытягивает пальцы, обхватывает свой член, удерживает Лютика за бедро и, когда Йен чуть отстраняется, толкается в него. Вместе с игрушкой в Лютике тесно и жарко, и Геральт чувствует каждый выступ и углубление на фаллоимитаторе. Лютик напряженно сгибается и едва слышно хнычет, и Геральт гладит его раскрытой ладонью по животу и груди, не давая опуститься ниже. Ему немного неудобно, угол неподходящий, но это не имеет значения, потому что Лютик невидяще смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами в пространство, дышит прерывисто и поверхностно и вздрагивает сладко, и стонет на выдохе, стоит Геральту осторожно коснуться его члена, обхватывая только головку. Лютик вскидывает бедра, сжимается, пытается потереться головкой о ладонь Геральта, всхлипывает, когда не получается прижаться теснее, и жалобно рычит.</p><p>Геральт дразнит его еще несколько минут, невесомо касается, то и дело убирая ладонь, и неторопливо толкается в него, приподнимая бедра, чувствуя, что Йен почти не двигается, давая ему возможность трахать Лютика так, как ему хотелось.</p><p>Что Геральт и делает.</p><p>У Лютика дрожат ноги, и он то и дело выгибается, ведет плечами, безуспешно пытаясь высвободить руки, и Йен держит его за предплечья, не давая совсем свалиться вперед на Геральта, когда Лютик все-таки устает и почти перестает приподниматься, чтобы насадиться на член Геральта сам.</p><p>— Шш, — Геральт держит его за бок, толкается вверх бедрами, закусывая губу, проезжаясь головкой по ребристому боку игрушки, еще и еще, забывается в этом ритме, и потом накрывает член Лютика ладонью, прижимает его к его животу, обхватывает кулаком и ласкает резко и часто. Лютик дергается всем телом, дышит открытым ртом тяжело, смотрит на Геральта и выговаривает его имя вместе с мольбами.</p><p>Йен в какой-то момент подается вперед, ближе, и Лютик срывается на протяжный хрипловатый стон, и Геральт чувствует, как пульсирует его член в его ладони, как ритмично сжимаются его мышцы, и его сперму у себя на животе и на руке. Геральт ведет влажной ладонью до его бока, с силой опуская на себя, и коротко и сильно вбивается в его задницу, жмурясь от удовольствия. Он не замечает, что Йен освобождает руки Лютика, и чувствует его пальцы в своих волосах спустя несколько секунд, запрокидывает голову послушно и вслепую его целует. Лютик стонет ему в рот, кусает его губы, они сталкиваются зубами, и Геральт до боли сжимает его, когда его накрывает оргазм.</p><p>Им обоим нужно несколько минут, чтобы отдышаться. Лютик безвольно валится на него и шипит, наткнувшись грудью на медальон, сталкивает его вбок и морщится, когда Йен вытягивает из него фаллоимитатор. Геральт бездумно гладит его по мокрому затылку, по спине и пояснице, с нажимом проводя пальцами вверх и вниз, отчего Лютик почти мурлычет. Он искоса следит за Йеннифер, которая отстегивает ремни и складывает куда-то игрушки. Наверное, нужно еще раз сходить в душ. И поменять постельное белье — ни Йен, ни Лютик не любят лежать на влажных простынях. Ему все равно. Ему нравится, что все вокруг пахнет сексом, пахнет Йен и пахнет Лютиком, и они оба довольны. Он прислушивается: сердцебиение Лютика постепенно замедляется, выравнивается, и он начинает дышать ровнее и глубже.</p><p>Йеннифер ложится рядом на бок, и Геральт чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы ее поцеловать, и она после поцелуя прижимается лбом к его лбу. Лютик негромко сопит, и Йеннифер поднимает руку, чтобы погладить его за ухом.</p><p>Он, пожалуй, никогда не поймет, как может испытывать столько чувств разом.</p><p>— Перестань так громко думать, — Йен снова его целует.<br/>— Перестань читать мои мысли, — по привычке отвечает Геральт, и они оба улыбаются.<br/>— Я вас люблю, — Лютик приподнимает голову и смотрит на них. И Геральт забывает обо всем, глядя в его глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>